


The Ballad of Lin Moon

by Amarie84



Category: City of Heroes
Genre: Backstory, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarie84/pseuds/Amarie84
Summary: A series of scenes from the history of my City Of Heroes character, Moonshade. Mostly small, fast scenes. References a lot of music.





	1. The Fall of Aislin

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, I know I am no writer. This is mostly for me and my SG friends for my characters backstory. As I got in to it, I ended up channeling a bit more of my own life through her than I had originally intended. I expect there to be all sorts of errors, though I tried to edit it a lot.

 

 

At four years old, Aislin Moon did not stand out much. A little taller than average with long jet-black hair but appeared to be a normal girl her age. Her parents would describe her as sweet, if a little outspoken. Kind, but stubborn. With a preference for jeans and t-shirts rather than dresses.

  
It was the start of a new year at a new daycare for the young girl. For the most part, she kept to herself. Participating where required but otherwise just going about her business. As most young children do in a new situation.

  
The day took a turn that afternoon. As Aislin was walking through the house she noted a boy was standing over a small girl. She was in the corner of the den at the daycare house, and he stood blocking her from leaving. Aislin could see her trembling, and holding her stomach. The boy was obviously threatening her.

  
Aislin called out “Hey, you. Leave her alone!”

  
The boy just looked over at Aislin, then turned back to the other girl and kicked her. Aislin ran and stood in front of the smaller, mousy girl with light brown hair. Without even a second thought, Aislin pulled her little hand back and punched the boy right square in the nose. He dropped like a sack of potatoes, and sobbed.

  
She turned to the other little girl, who was looking up at her wide eyed in awe, eyes still shining with tears of her own. The girl just jumped in Aislins arms and hugged her. “Thank you!” She choked out before separating.

  
“Do you want to be friends??” the other little girl asked.

  
“Best friends.” Aislin replied with a smile, raising her hand, pinkie outstretched.

 

The girl did the same, hooking her own pinkie to Aislins. “Best friends! I’m Lacey.”

  
“Lin.”

  
“What is going on in here?!” the two girls turned to face the screaming teacher, both wide eyed.

  
On the drive home that day, Allen Moon was furious. He arrived at the daycare to find his daughter in trouble, and nursing a bruised hand. When the teachers told him about her fighting, with a boy, he was flabbergasted. Aislin had always been a willful child, but actually striking another kid? He never would have imagined that happening.

  
To make matters worse, they were pretty sure the boy’s nose was broken. An expense Allen would have to cover. Also, when pressed for an apology for her actions, Aislin became even more petulant and stubborn than usual. Saying, “An apology would be great!” then turned to the boy and said “I’m waiting.”

  
The silence in the car was deafening. The little girl sat in her booster seat, holding the quickly liquefying bag of ice to her hand still as she looked out the window.

  
“Princess, we have to talk about this. You can’t go around fighting and beating up other kids.”

  
“Okay. Did you tell him that?”

  
Allen sighed and shook his head. “You realize I have to pay for that, right? I have to actually pay money for what you did, and I don’t know if they will let you back in that daycare or not.”

  
She only shrugged.

  
“I’m going to need more to go on than that.”

  
“He hurt my friend.”

  
“You just met her!”

  
“So?”

  
Allen took a deep steadying breath. Trying to find some logic to reach his little girl.

  
“Princess, you could have walked away and gotten a teacher. Instead, you chose to go in there and punch this kid. Why didn’t you go for help?

  
She looked at him, meeting his gaze steadily in the rear-view mirror. Her answer was direct, and not dripping with sass as most of the rest of hers had been. “Because, Daddy, sometimes princesses have to rescue themselves.”

  
And that was the first time, but far from the last, that Allen Moon realized his daughter was going to be trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

Lin sat in the back seat of the car, staring out the window. Her ear phones in her ears, as was increasingly normal, and wearing a loose t-shirt and worn jeans, with her black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had grown taller, and leaner and somehow looked older than her eight years.

  
“I wish this wasn’t the only way.” Allen Moon said from the driver’s seat. His own dark hair showing graying at the temples now.

  
Rose Moon, her own jet-black hair matching her daughters sat beside him. Her skin was more bronze, showing her mixed Chinese heritage more than her daughters however.  
“It’s the third time this school year.” She replied

  
“I know…it’s just…”

  
“It’s only the first week of November.”

  
Allen had no response.

  
Lin turned suddenly and pulled one of the earphones out. “I can hear you, you know.”

  
Lin’s school had ordered she attend a psychologist as a condition to be allowed back, after her third ‘incident’ since school had started just two months prior.

  
“Lin honey,” Allen began, having dropped the princess nickname long ago. Didn’t really fit any longer. “If you could just stop fighting, we wouldn’t have to do this. Don’t get angry at us because of your own actions. You are getting old enough to take responsibility…”

  
Before he finished, she put her earphones back in and turned back to the window.

  
His own frustration spiking, Allen gripped the steering wheel tighter.

  
Rose smirked at him, “You were saying?”

The psychologist they went to ran his practice from his large home. It had a lovely wrap around porch, and was clearly from the colonial period originally. The floors were hard wood, and it was well appointed with massive book shelved and expensive furnishings. He introduced himself to them as Dr. Rafferty. He was a well-dressed older man with glasses, and ushered the parents to a side room to talk about her, leaving Lin alone in the massive living room, though they could see her still through the partially opened door.

  
Lin slowly wandered around the place, absently touching random nick-knacks and items displayed. One such thing made a noise when she did, prompting the Doctor to call from the other room. “Child, please refrain from touching things. I assure you, that many are one of a kind and worth more than your parents would care to pay.”

She rolled her eyes and continued as they continued talking about her. Stepping in to another room, she saw something amazing.

  
It was a large, white grand piano. Ornately decorated and in beautiful pristine condition. Lin was immediately drawn to it. Delicately she ran her hand over the carvings as she looked at it. Moving the drop cloth from the bench, she sat down in front of it and touched the keys. Feeling the smooth ivory of each one.

  
She plunked a note. And then another. And then the not unexpected shout from the other room, “Child, I am warning you. Please do not touch that. It is over two hundred years old and priceless.”  
Tone dripping with feigned awe, Lin replied "Wow, doc... you made this when you were my age? You used to have some actual skill!"

  
The Doctor did not reply to her, only turned to look at her parents. Her father said to him as he shifted in his seat at the table. “See what we mean? She challenges any sort of authority. Like, it just doesn’t apply to her.” The doctor nodded.

  
Then they heard id. It started slowly, but the sound was unmistakable. The melodic sounds from the piano. They sat dumbfounded, and then an incredible voice began to accompany the tune.

 

_“Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell, Jimmy Rodgers on the Victrola up high…”_

 

The three adults traded stares, with mouths agape. The Doctor asked, “I didn’t see anything about her having taken music lessons.”

  
Rose stammered, “She hasn’t. We’ve never heard her sing before, she’s never touched an instrument before that I know of.”

  
Allen just shook his head slowly. The three stood and made their way to the room where Lin was playing and singing. They stood transfixed as she belted out in perfect harmony, the classic song.

 

_“Black velvet and that little boy smile, Black velvet in the slooow southern style. A new religion that’ll bring you to your knees…Black velvet, if you please!”_

 

Finishing her song, she noted the three adults staring at her and just stared back and said. “What?”

 

An hour later, Rose and Allen were driving home, having left Lin with the Doctor for the afternoon to begin her evaluation.

  
“How did she do that, Allen?”

  
He shrugged absently.

  
“The piano, the singing…how, how?!?!”

  
“I don’t know either, okay? It was a shock to me too. I know shes always listening to music these days. I don’t know.” He sighed deeply.  
“Maybe it will help her? We can get her music classes and instruments maybe?”

  
“Yeah, anything is worth trying right now.”

  
They rode in silence a few minutes longer. Rose’s phone buzzed. She picked it up. “He.. yes I…oh no…I…do…okay yes.” Is all Allen heard before she put the phone down.

  
She said, “Turn around.” In a heavy tone.

  
“What?”

  
She looked to her husband. “She punched the doctor.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do we have any classes together?” The smaller, and very enthusiastic thirteen-year-old girl with the light brown hair and dressed in a fairly typical gray dress asked.

  
Lin, now a lanky teen and dressed in torn jeans and a black t-shirt emblazoned with the band log for Semblant compared the schedules. “I doubt it Lace. You are actually a good student.” She grinned at her best friend.

  
Lacey rolled her blue eyes. “You could be to, if you’d focus. And you know, stop hitting…everyone.”

  
“Hey, I only hit people when they ask me to.”

  
Lacey grinned at her impulsive friend. “Like the guy at the mall the other day?”

  
Lin shrugged. “He insulted my music. The English to Linanese dictionary clearly translates that to ‘please punch me!’”

  
They giggled as they approached the school together. “I’m just glad they let you come back finally.”

  
The taller girl took on a serious look. Looking down at her combat boots and sighed deeply. “I’ve been away a long time, Lace. I’ve seen things. It changes people…” slowly the edges of her lips started to curl up in to a smirk.

  
Lacey nudged her friend and the two erupted in laughter and headed in. Lin relied on her dear friend to show her where she needed to go, and what the class numbers mean. It had been years since she was at a regular school, after all.

  
“How are your headaches?” Lacey asked with concern. Over the past year or so, Lin had developed migraines. It would often start with a itchy, buzzing sensation, before it became overly painful. Often, when there was a lot going on around her. The doctors had not yet found out what was causing it. Her best treatment when that happened, was to shut herself off from others and blast her music. The slight buzzing sensation had become nearly permanent.

  
“Oh, it’s fine. I mean, my head hasn’t exploded yet but if it does, I’ll be sure to let you know.” Lacey rolled her eyes.

  
After seeing Lin safely to her first class just as the bell rang, Lacey hugged tight her friend and said “I’m so glad you are here!” then even kissed her on the cheek before rushing off to her own class. Lin reached up and touched her cheek, an odd gaze following the departing girl.

Later in the day, the two entered the cafeteria. Lin perused the somewhat slimy offerings, grabbed a bottle of water and a pudding and plopped down at the table next to Lacey.

  
“So, are you excited? You have your first official music class coming up.”

  
Lin smiled and nodded, “Yeah, the one thing I’m actually good at.”

 

“Pfft.”

  
The two girls continued chatting through the lunch break, when near the end of it there was a commotion from the other end of the room.

Lacey breathed out a sigh “And here we go.”

  
Lin turned to see a small, awkward young man cleaning up his tray of food that appeared to have been knocked on the floor by the larger, thicker boy laughing at him.

  
Lin started to stand, Lacey grabbed her arm and with a pleading look said, “Please, Lin if you have to do something just don’t hit him, please?”

 

“You want me to do subtle?’

 

Lacey gave her a pleading look.

  
Lin shrugged, “I can do subtle. Watch.”

 

 

* * *

 

Lin figured she should become familiar with the principal’s office anyway. It looked…like a principal’s office. Walls with various degrees and awards. Random trophy shaped things all around. Pictures. Standard issue principal’s office.

  
The man himself was average height, balding, and a little thin with a hawkish nose upon which rested a pair of rounded glasses.. “Ms. Moon…” he began looking over her rather thick file.

  
Lin fiddled absently with the laces of her boot as it was crossed over her leg.

  
“…it appears you interrupted the lunch room by yelling as loudly as possible across the room, and I quote…’Hey, asshole’…” the man looked up at her.

  
She shrugged. “I was being subtle.”

  
“And then hurled a partially eaten pudding at his head.

 

Lin gave him an earnest look, “Subtle, duh.”

  
“Ms. Moon, your continued misuse of that term indicates you need to be here. Furthermore, at your age to have such a colorful history is…disturbing, to say the least.”

  
She rolled her eyes, “Look, Ebenezeer…I didn’t punch him. I didn’t hurt him. I didn’t break anything. I call that progress.”

  
“Ms. Moon, this sort of language and disruptive behavior will not be-“

  
Lin sat forward suddenly very serious. “I’ve heard this song and dance before, but still no one ever tells me why nothing is ever done about the people starting the problems. I don’t start trouble; I just finish it. This fat bastard was torturing that other boy. I believe that’s called bullying, isn’t it? Aren’t their laws about that even? Where they hell were your hired goons? Your thugs in uniform you call security to help him? Maybe if your sorry asses did your damned jobs for once I wouldn’t have to step in.”

  
The man sat back in his chair. “Are you quite done?”

  
More subdued she said, “I…don’t know. Am I?”

  
There was a pause. Then a long sigh. “I believe you have music class to get to.”

  
She didn’t know how to react and hesitated. He arched his eyebrows at her. She slowly stood, and went to the door.

  
“Oh, and Ms. Moon?” here it comes…”The boy you hit with the pudding? Has been placed on suspension. Thought you’d like to know.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, and here she is…our late prodigy.” The music teacher, Mrs. Lyles, was a tall woman, rather heavy with upper middle years on her, and graying brown hair in a bun.  
“Sorry, I was held up by the principal.” Lin answered sheepishly.

“Oh yes, we know…the entire school knows who you are now.” The teacher said sounding almost impressed.

  
She plopped down heavily in an empty seat and dropped her book bag on the floor. A boy sitting next to her leaned over and said "Nice throw. You trying out for baseball?”  

  
She glared at him and just said directly, “Fuck you.”

  
“Class! So, Lin here is apparently something of a musical prodigy. Lin, if you would?” she gestured to the piano.

  
Lin stepped up to the piano, but before she could start playing the teacher placed a book in front of her with sheet music. Her heart, her head, and her shoulders slumped.

  
“What’s wrong?” the teacher asked.

  
In perhaps the quietest, most subdued tone Lin Moon had ever used, she said “I…can’t read sheet music. That’s not how I play. I never learned.”

  
There was silence in the room. The teacher regarded her strangely. Finally, she said, “Okay, well…we will have to work on that. Please, take your seat.”

  
She plopped back in her seat. The same boy from earlier was grinning ear to ear. “So, the great musical genius we’ve heard about can’t even read music. “

  
Arms crossed over her chest she didn’t even look at him and said lowly and slowly, “Fuck…you.”

  
She sat huddled up for several long minutes as the teacher droned on about music theory, and different notes and...zzzzzz

  
Lin got up with a sigh, grabbed her book bag and headed to the door.

  
"Ms. Moon! Where do you think you are going?"

  
Lin paused and stared at the door then tossed her head back. "Music isn't a theory, it's something you feel. It comes from...I don't know, your soul or something. Just because I don't do things the way you do, doesn't mean I do it wrong."

  
She didn't wait for a reply from the teacher and headed out.

 

* * *

 

  
A few weeks in to the school year, Lin’s headaches progressed worse and worse. She was taking large doses of pain killers, and seeing doctors often. Deep scans and x-rays continued to reveal no underlying cause, only showing strange activity in several areas. No one could tell them why. She became more and more withdrawn, as being among people aggravated it. They suspected some form of epilepsy perhaps, but no one could figure it out.

  
Aside from with her earphones blasting, the only time she didn’t feel it was around Lacey. Moving in to spring, Lin had been out of school for over a month due to the mysterious headaches.  
Today though was a good day, Lacey had come to visit. The two girls lay on the floor, sharing a pillow and, of course, listening to music while they talked.

  
Lin twirled her finger around a bit of her hair and looked at it in disdain. "I think I'm gonna color my hair. "

  
Lacey grinned, "Like what, bottle blonde bimbo?"

  
"Pfft, ewwww. No. Something cool. Like...purple, maybe blue."

  
The smaller girl regarded her for a few moments and said, "I like blue. It would look good on you."

  
"Blue it is then."

  
"Speaking of bottle blonde bimbos, did you really tell Tracey Carson she had a fat ass?" Lacey grinned.

  
Lin looked almost insulted, "No of course not. Please, give me some credit. Would I say something so mundane?"

  
Lacey looked at her expectantly. Line shifted and sat up, "Well, she was talking about going to the islands? Caribbean? I don't know...some place with sharks. Where they film that shark show. Anyway, cause of how 'connected' her family is, she was going to get to feed the sharks so the camera crew could get some good shots right? So...I simply told her that I was amazed. Really, I mean I didn't know they let people get down in the water with the sharks like that. She was like, no, what? I'm not getting in the water. I said well, I just figured you wanted them to have a good meal and that ass would feed them for months."

  
Lacey erupted in laughter, holding her sides even and Lin couldn't help but giggle along with her. Lacey wiped away tears of mirth and said "You are right, not mundane...that is grade A patented _Moon_ _shade_ right there!"

  
Lin liked the sound of that.

  
As the laughter quieted, the two looked at each other for a long moment. Lacey sat up slowly, and reached for her bag. "I have something for you."

  
Lin rolled her eyes, "You aren't supposed to buy me things."

  
She smiled, "Well, it's really kinda for both of us, but first I want you to do something for me."

  
"So, wait, I have to do something for you so you can give yourself a gift? I don't see how this is a fair deal."

  
Lacey shrugged exaggeratedly and grinned, "I never said it was fair."

  
Lin feigned exasperation, "Fine...what?"

  
Lacey nodded to the guitar. "Sing me a song. Just for me. Whatever comes to mind."

  
Lin hesitated as she looked at the girl, then rose and got her guitar, sitting back down she paused for a moment, biting her lip in thought, then began to slowly strum it and sing the slow, sweet song.

 

  
_"Sometimes I feel so cold, like I'm waiting around all by myself...loneliness gets so old, I'm in the lost and found sitting on the shelf...Been stuck for way too long...But I hear your voice...You're who I'm counting on..."_

 

Lacey's lip trembled as she listened to the song, and the powerful voice of her friend. The emotion washing over her.

 

  
_"I know that you can tell when I start to let my hope fade away...I need to catch myself, Open my ears to hear you calling my name...Been fighting way too long...but I hear your voice...you had me all along"_

 

At this point tears were flowing from Lacey as her jaw dropped at the meaning of the song. She held the small wooden box tight as she waited and listened.

 

  
_"When I'm starting to drown...You jump in to save me! When my world's upside down, Your hands, they shake me and wake me!"_

 

  
As Lin finished the chorus, she sat the guitar to the side and looked at her friend. Lacey jumped in her arms and hugged her tight then shoved the box in her hands.

  
Opening it, she saw a peculiar necklace. Well, two necklaces made of one really. Featuring two stylized letter 'L's on either side of a heart. The letters were shaped from two hands, with outstretched pinkies that stretched and entwined to form the heart in the middle.

  
"Lace...I..."

  
Lin was truly speechless.

  
"It's made so that even separated, the two still show a heart. One has the outline, the other the center. Like us. Whole together, even when apart, but part of a greater whole when we are together." Lacey realized how sappy that sounded and blushed furiously.

  
"And, you know...the pinkie thing."

  
Lin grinned, and raised her hand, pinkie out. Lacey took it in turn. "Friends?"

  
"Best friends." Lin said with emphasis.

  
The moment lingered as they sat there, pinkies locked. Neither could say who moved first, but a moment later their lips found each others for the first time, and became entwined as well.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, Lin was truly happy. Things had never been better for her. She had Lacey. She was passing her classes...mostly...she was playing in a band and getting gigs. Life was good.  
She should have known it wouldn't last.

  
Assembly day. A day that, for some unknown reason, the powers that be crammed hundreds of students in to a small auditorium, then forced them to listen to some very boring person talk about some very boring things. Like, safety. Or their future. Or don't do drugs. Maybe something about giant talking dog? Lin never really paid attention.

  
Lacey was out sick that day, and Lin had planned to go see her after school to check on her. Unfortunately, this would be the day everything changed.

  
Walking in to the auditorium, Lin's head began itching. She felt rather disoriented and ran in to other students repeatedly. She found a seat, and slumped down in to it. As the speaker droned on, she noted her head felt like it was on fire. Her vision blurred and the room was spinning, she felt crushing weight from all directions. Her heart raced, and she felt sick to her stomach. She could feel...everything! and everyone, all around her. Voices, far too loud voices, crashed in to her one after another like a physical blow directly to her head. She raised her hand to her head as spots in her vision began to take shape. She felt sick to her stomach, and a sinking sensation. She felt something wet and sticky on her lip. She wiped it to discover it was blood from her nose.

  
She jumped to her feat, and stumbled. But raced for the door as fast as she could. In the hallway things began to fade a little, but not enough. She stumbled to the wall, and a teacher who had chased after her and was yelling at her was approaching. Her world spinning, Lin choked out "Don't...touch me!"

 

The teacher should have listened.

  
She grabbed Lin's shoulder and spun her...

  
It was as if the world stopped for a moment. The teacher barely registered Lin's dark eyes changing as lines of purple circled the edges of each. The ground rumbled, the walls shuddered, Lin was screaming and there was a flash of purple energy.

  
Then the world went in to overdrive.

  
The teacher flew with great force in to a trophy case at the far end. Glass shattered from windows. Lockers bent over inwardly. Doors blasted open all down the hall. The teacher slumped to the ground, not moving.

  
Lin did the same.

 

 

* * *

 

Rose and Allen Moon sat in the office at the special hospital. Special, as it was equipped to handle super powered individuals.

  
The Doctor, a middle aged man with dusky skin and a shaved head, who had introduced himself as Dr. Marshal, sat across from them in the high tech office.

  
"Your daughter is a mutant." He said flatly.

  
Rose and Allen looked to each other then slumped back as they took in the info.

  
Rose coughed in to a handkerchief she had for several moments, then said, "There's lots of mutants these days, and other people with all sorts of powers. It's not that big of a deal, right?"  
The doctor grimaced, "In your daughters case, it might be."

  
Allen looked very tired as he said "How so?"

  
He stood and walked around the desk, then leaned back against it, "Your daughters mutation is psionic in nature. But for her, it's mostly subconscious. This is why shes had those headaches. It was her abilities starting to manifest. Control will be a major issue. Unlike most, who can usually chose when and where to use their abilities, Aislin doesn't really have that option. It's always on.  
"From how it appears from our tests, she can't necessarily delve deeply in to peoples minds, but she can sense or read whatever is there on the surface. But since she cant control it, well, imagine having a hundred, even a thousand separate voices yelling directly in to your ear and you get where she is." 

  
The couple looked at each other then looked down.

  
"There has to be something, doctor." Rose finally said.

  
"At her age, with her brain not entirely developed, I don't see any way to help her learn control. But, I do have one possible solution."

  
"Anything, doctor."

  
He sighed and continued. "I know of someone. A powerful psychic himself. He helps with a lot of our deep trauma victims. Coma patients. Things like that. He can go in to her mind. Find the pathways to her powers, and disconnect them. Or block them. He would also need to remove her memories of the event."

  
Allen perked up, "Could he also, I don't know...tweak her personality a little...?"

  
Rose smacked her husbands arm and the Doctor looked aghast. When Allen looked away again, the Doctor continued. "Understand the brain is very delicate. What we are talking about, could take her years to recover from. She...would need to be placed in a facility."

  
Rose coughed for several moments again. "What...what other options are there, Doctor."

  
"You do nothing. Hope she can learn to control this, which would take an extraordinary measure of self control, and hope she doesn't go completely insane in the process."  
Rose and Allen Moon felt they had little choice. They agreed to have their daughter psychically lobotomized.

 

* * *

 

Rose did not feel up to being in the operating theater. Allen was there with just the Doctor, and the psychic surgeon. The psychic had assured Allen he was registered with the FBSA, and had logged his credentials with the hospital. He had stated his name, but when he left, Allen found he could not recall it at all.

  
He looked down to his daughter. Quiet, for once. In the hospital gown and strapped down. He reflected that she looked very much like a little girl. Strange, how it had been years since her had seen her as just a little girl rather than the royal pain in the ass she usually was.

  
With final approvals, the psychic began his work. Strange, how Allen could not recall what he looked like either now that he thought about it.

  
Lin twitched several times. Frowned. Grimaced. Her brows knotted. She twitched some more. The psychic appeared to struggle a little.

  
"There is...something. I did not expect.", he said.

  
"What?"

  
"She has formed a connection to another mind. It is deep. It provides an anchor for her. Fascinating." He said in surprise.

  
"Bond with another...you mean Lacey. Lacey Reed. They've known each other since they were four. She's...her girlfriend. And her best friend." Allen replied. Lacey was the only one it could be.  
The psychic nodded. Didn't he?

  
"Yes. That is what I see. This presents a problem."

  
Allen looked at him in the...eyes? They were...what color again? "How?"

  
"Your daughter has unconsciously created a link between her and this Lacey Reed. If not removed, no amount of blocks I place in her brain will prevent her powers from returning once they are in proximity to one another again."

  
Allen shrugged and looked at the taller man...or was he shorter? "So. Remove it."

  
The psychic looked at him. Or did he? And ran a hand through his hair...or was he bald? "You do not understand, Mr. Moon. To remove the link I would have to remove it all. I would have to remove her. All trace of her. All memories. Everything she has inside her mind connected to this Lacey Reed must be removed or the link will remain."

  
Allen, to his credit, paused for a long moment. Then nodded. "Do it."

 

The psychic nodded and began his work.

  
Purple and blue energy swirled between the two as the man...it was a man wasn't it? Or was it a woman?... tore in to his little girls mind and ripped from it all memories of her oldest, dearest friend.  
Lin tossed back and forth, fighting it. Even with heavy anesthesia she fought. She arched her back and threw her head back screaming out loud **"No! You can't take her from meeee!!!!"**

  
Lin floated up a few inches from the bed as the psychic battle raged. Monitors shattered, Allen and Dr. Marshall were thrown across the room. The psychic grunted "Her resistance...is stronger than expected..."

  
With a final scream that Allen would never forget, it was over. Lin crashed back in to the bed. Her eyes opened, and tears streaking her cheeks.

  
"It...is done." The...was that a doctor? Some sort of special nurse maybe?

  
Odd, Allen thought, how he could remember so much of what occurred, but nothing about the person that was there.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Finding the Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help, Aislin finds her voice.

  
 Keisha Robbins had worked in mental health for nearly two decades. Whats more, most of that time was right where she was now, Paragon City's Psychiatric Center. Situated on the outskirts of that famed city, it saw more than it's share of the broken and damaged. Paragon City, after all, attracted a wide variety of insanity from all over the world, and indeed, the galaxy.

  
Keisha had never really taken note of the slim young woman before today. The fifteen year old had been here for the better part of two years now. She never made a sound, never said a word. Shuffled along by the orderlies and nurses from her room, to the dining area, to the nurses station for her meds, and back to her bed in an endless cycle of near catatonia. Only broken up by doctor visits to check her brain activity, which was apparently registering as extremely high.

  
It was as though someone had taken a bright light and dipped it in the blackest paint. It was still shining inside, but nothing made it out past the surface.

  
Today, however, Keisha was on duty when the young woman had a visitor. The log showed she had very few, beyond the doctors. Her mother had visited twice. Her father, who was visiting now, had visited four times. Otherwise, Aislin Moon was what they referred to as the forgotten. Patients placed here because their existence was too inconvenient to their families, and they just wanted to pretend they never existed.

  
Mr. Moon was apparently there to bring her a small birthday cake. Her birthday had been two months ago, Keisha noted. When he attempted to feed it to her, as she couldn't feed herself, she spat it back out.

  
The nurse watched from the side of the small visiting room. There was a small square table between father and daughter, it might as well have been an ocean.

  
"Your mother wishes she could come. Shes...not well. The cancer..." he trailed off looking down. He ran a hand through his gray hair.

  
Keisha noted a change in the girl however. Her body was more tense, and there...just there...when her dad was talking the edge of her lip almost...was that a sneer? Surely not.

  
Her father droned on. Apparently, he had taken a new job in the city. Had moved from where they lived before, several hours away. Had been trying to find treatment for his ailing wife. He talked about seeking peace, and finding a church family he was happy with.

  
Keisha listened but, watched the girls reactions...she had to show someone.

 

  
"There, Doctor! Look!" Keisha was in the office with Dr. Bridger, the heat psychologist for this ward.She was gesturing to the screen at the video she had taken from the security cameras of Mr. Moon's visit.

  
"What am I looking at exactly?" the older bearded man asked.

  
"Her, watch her." She zoomed the camera in and rewound the feed.

  
Before their eyes, the movements were unmistakable, if minor. Her body language was tense and rigid. Several times she narrowed her eyes at the man. Her hands gripped the chair's arm rests tight. The hint of a sneer. Her jaw clenched, and clenched.

  
"Doctor, I don't know if I've ever seen someone in her condition show that level of...hate...for a family member. I think, whatever happened to her...she blames him."

  
The doctor could not argue that.

  
"If she's showing a reaction, we can help her. I'd like permission to-"

  
The doctor cut her off, "We don't have the funding or the orders to have you focus solely on one patient. I'm sorry. This needs to be monitored, but we have hundreds of other patients to attend to as well."

  
"I ain't talking about much. Just when there's down time, I just feel like there's more to this girl than the walking vegetable we think she is."

  
The doctor sat back and considered, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Robbins. I don't disagree with you, but I can't approve that. I truly am sorry."

  
Keisha left the doctors office in irritation. She also decided she was going to do it anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Keisha reflected on the past few months. Aislin Moon had come a long way in that short time. The girl who was once written off as a lifer and one of the forgotten had come a long way, and Keisha wished she could say she was responsible for it. The truth of that matter though, was that the young woman had done most of it on her own.

  
Early on, the nurse had noted Aislin did give feedback. You just had to watch for it. When her hair was gently washed and brushed, the young woman's eyes would soften and the edges of her lips would start to turn upwards. Keisha tried a variety of things, movies, tv shows, reading to her... Aislin rarely reacted. Then, one day someone had forgotten to cut the ringer off on their phone, and a simple melody played.

  
Aislins reaction was the strongest yet. Her eyes went wide and she turned to the sound. Keisha had found her key.

  
The next few weeks found Keisha playing a variety of music for here. When landing on a particular song Aislin liked, she would smile. No longer just the hint of one. A full smile. Her foot would tap, even her head would move while she listened.

  
Before long, Aislin was up and moving on her own. No longer shuffling along, she was moving with purpose. One day, Keisha noted her fingers moving on the edge of a table while her eyes were closed with her new earphones in. She was trying to play along.

  
With some doing, Keisha was able to get Aislin's very restrictive security coding raised to allow her access to the music room. There was no greater thing anyone could have done for her.

  
Walking in to the room, she stopped and stared at the instruments in awe. There were a dozen or more other patients and various nurses and orderlies in there already.

  
To this day, Keisha Robbins could not comprehend what then occurred.

  
The young woman now looked suddenly full of life. She went directly to the piano and began playing. After several moments of playing and swaying, she opened her mouth...and not only made sound for the first time in years, she sang! Everyone in the room stopped to stare at her as she played and sang the hauntingly beautiful, and painfully poignant song.

 

 

_Amnesia! Amnesia! Please take all the pain from my heart...Amnesia! Amnesia! I want to forget...who you are...Whoever said "Tis better to have loved and lost" Is wrong!"_

 

Keisha Robbins just mouthed 'what in the actual...'

 

_They never felt this aching and the loneliness, so strong! Oh! I'm crying...and I know you've forgotten me by now..._

 

 

Many, including Keisha herself, were absorbed in the emotion pouring from this young woman who hadn't said a word in years until today. There was not a dry eye around.

 

_I know...I'm not worth...living for..._

 

 

When the song concluded a few minutes later, Aislin Moon stood up and walked over to the nurse who had helped her, both with tears flowing freely, and hugged her tightly.

  
"Aislin, I...how?"

  
"It's...just Lin. I...don't know." She shrugged weakly.

  
She cupped the young woman's chin in her hand, looking at her. Her eyes still seemed hollow. "How...um, how are you feeling?"

  
Her tone was devoid of any emotion as she replied simply,"Empty."

 

* * *

 

 

The long awaited day had finally come. Lin was getting out. Now sixteen, tall and healthy thanks to the gym and the food a certain wonderful nurse had helped her get access to, Lin was so much better than she had been in years.

  
The bittersweet pill however, was swallowed in the form of her father coming to pick her up, and that her mother had passed away from cancer a few months prior. Lin had not been allowed out then to go to the service.

  
Regardless, Lin had every intention of her homecoming being a very short one.

  
"Here you go, sweetheart." Keisha Robbins handed her the small duffel bag. "I got what you asked for."

  
The two shared a heartfelt smile, and a big hug.

  
The nurse looked at her with concern though. "Be very sure of what you do, and...be careful."

  
"Pfft, careful is like...my middle name."

  
Shortly, Allen was there. He went to hug his daughter, who stepped back out of reach. Keisha tried not to grin.

  
"Let's go." Lin said flatly.

  
The hour long drive home was full of her father droning on about things that have occurred the past few years. How happy he was to have her home, how things will be different now. So on and so forth.

  
One of the things the incredibly kind nurse had provided her? A music player with ear buds. She made use of these for the rest of the drive home.

  
Once home, he showed her around the house, as she'd never been there. Showing her to the room upstairs she said,"Okay, this is my room right?"

  
"Yes, your own bathroom too and there;s some-"

  
She shut the door in his face.

 

 

  
A few days came and went, and the two family members passed each other like strangers.

  
Finally, Allen had enough. He knew this would result in a fight, but after everything...she was going to come with him to meet his new church family who had helped him all these trying years.

  
"Lin, tomorrow is Sunday. I know what you are going to say, but I want use to go to church together tomorrow. As a family. Please, honey, don't fight me on this."

  
"Okay." she said.

  
"Now, Lin, listen I need you to...wait, did you say okay?"

  
She shrugged as she absently poked at the pasta on her dinner plate. "Yeah. Okay. I'll go."

  
Allen was taken aback. Had things finally changed? Had it just taken time for her to get settled? Was she finally going to be the good daughter he wanted?

  
He really should have known better.

Morning came, and Allen went and knocked on his daughters door. He was wearing his finest suit. She opened the door. Allen's heart sank.

  
"Oh, hey Dad, I'm just getting ready.", she was drying her hair with a towel...her now very blue hair. She had put on red lipstick, and heavy eye shadow. She was wearing a pair of very tight jeans with a wide studded metal belt and a tank top, along with some leather boots.

  
"Lin...what...what is this?"

  
She said with a sweet voice, "What's what, Dad? I'm just getting ready for church."

  
"Why...why don't you wear one of those nice dresses I got you, hanging in the closet?"

  
She shrugged and responded, in the same sweet voice, "Why don't you?"

  
"Lin, honey, this is seriously not appropriate for church. Where did you even get this stuff?" He was exasperated. Lin was savoring every moment of it.

  
"You...realize the internet is a thing, right?" She paused for a moment, "Oh that reminds me..."

  
She went digging through a drawer, while he stood there dumbfounded. "There it is.." she walked up to him and smacked his chest with a small plastic card...his credit card. "Thanks for the shopping spree, Dad. Really nice of you."

  
She walked past him out the door to her room and started down the stairs, calling back, "You coming or what? Church awaits!"

  
Still stunned, Allen Moon did the only thing he could. He took his daughter to church. 

 

Lin smiled, if clearly fake, and nodded as she was introduced to people. So many had something to say about her attire. One elderly lady in a peach dress complete with a wide hat leaned in and said to her, "This is a house of the lord, young lady, not one of ill repute."

  
Lin leaned in conspiratorially and said right back, "I dunno. Your lord knocked up some virgin and forced her cuckold husband to raise his bastard kid. Seems like he has more to answer for than I do."

  
The color that drained from the old woman's face made Lin smile for real then.

  
Taking a seat, she thumbed through the bible there absently as the choir sang. Then the panhandlers came by to take peoples money. Then the preacher started to drone on about something. Seemed this weeks sermon was focused on honoring thy parents. Lin couldn't be happier to know they had, in fact, targeted this to her homecoming.

  
The preacher kept looking at her with disdain. As did most in the congregation. She just had to wait for opportunity. Eventually, the preacher called for a silent prayer, and all heads went down. Lin stood up and exited her pew.

  
"What are you doing?" Her dad whispered to her.

  
"I have to pee. I mean, I suppose I could do it in the holy water..."

  
"Just go!"

  
She smiled. She planned for exactly that.

  
She had already scouted how to reach her target before the service, and found the door unlocked. It was a church, after all...full of wonderfully righteous people.

  
She slipped in to the small stairs that led up to the where the church's organ and musical equipment were situated. For this one, she forego playing the piano herself though, instead...she brought the music recording and attached the cord from her mp3 player to the stereo. She flipped on the microphone though and picked it up as the hard beat of the song played through the church.

 

 

_"Don't bless me Father, for I have sinned..._  
_Father did you miss me? I've been locked up a while...I got caught for what I did but took it all in style...Laid to rest all my confessions I gave way back when...Now I'm versed in so much worse, So I am back again!"_

 

 

The song was unabashedly heavy, but Lin's voice carried additional venom aimed directly at the man who had been her father.

 

  
  
_"Father did you miss me? Don't ask me where I've been....You know I know...Yes, I've been told I redefine a sin! I don't know what's driving me to put this in my head, Maybe I wish I could die, maybe I am dead!"_

 

Every word carried meaning to them both. Allen felt powerless. Speechless. What was happening! The other members of the congregation stared agape as the young woman sang and danced up above them, the passionately angry words flowing through them. The could just stare between her and her father.

 

_"For the lives that I fake, I'm going to hell! For the vows that I break, I'm going to hell!!For the ways that I hurt, while I'm hiking up my skirt, I am sitting on a throne while they're buried in the dirt!_  
_For the man that I **HATE** , I'm going to hell!!"_

  
  
Someone attempted to open the door to the stairs up to her. Too bad for them, she was smart enough to lock it.

 

" _Please forgive me father...I didn't mean to bother you...The devil's in me father...He's inside of everything ...I do...._  
_"For the life that I take, I'm going to hell! For the laws that I break, I'm going to hell! For the love that I hate, I'm going to hell! For the lies that I make, I'm going to hell!_

  
_"For the way I condescend and never lend a hand! My arrogance is making this head buried in the sand...For the souls I forsake, I'm going to hell!"_

 

Finishing the song to the totally stunned crowd, she dropped the mic, grabbed her mp3 player, and turned to face her dad from the balcony. With a smirk she reached in to her pocket and produced a set of keys, dangling them from her finger tip. Allen realized they were the spare set to his car from the house.

  
Lin leaped the rail of the balcony and landed in a roll then rushed to the door. With a last turn, she blew a double kiss from each hand and bowed while pushing the door open with her butt and said, "Thank you, and good night!" then flipped both hands around extended her middle fingers.

  
The last thing they heard was the young woman spinning the tires of her fathers car as she laughed and took off down the road.

  
Allen had gotten a ride home from a church friend. He was amazed to find his car there, and Lin in the house and in her room when he got there. He was furious as he burst in to her room, her back was to him as she was shoving a few last items in to her duffel bag.

  
"You...ungrateful...little **bitch!** "

  
She didn't even turn around. Just said casually, "Oh, hi dad."

  
He was still seething, "I guess you didn't think I would get her so fast, huh?"

  
She looked back over her shoulder, "Actually, you were slower than I thought. I was counting on you getting here like ten minutes ago. Guess those church friends of yours don't like you so much anymore."

  
"That...display...back there was disgusting, and unacceptable, young lady! Now that you are here, while you are in this house-"

  
She cut him off, "In case you hadn't figured it out, I'm not planning on being in this house longer than say...the next five minutes."

  
He stomped around the room, exasperated. "You can't leave! You are still a minor, and you will do what I say! I've done everything possible to take care of you and help you!"

  
Now Lin's anger flared back, "You did everything possible _**to make me in to the daughter you wished I was!**_ You did everything possible except the one thing I need you to do; **try to understand me and accept me for who I am,** not who you wanted me to be! You did everything possible to get me out of the way, till they had a chance to change me with drugs and what, psychic surgery?"

  
Allen was cowed. "How, how did you know?"

  
She looked at him and cocked her head a little to the side and her cold reply sent shivers down his spine, "I didn't. You just told me. See how nice it is to be honest for once? I don't know what it is you took from me exactly...but one day, I'll figure it out. You better hope you die on your own before then."

  
As she started to leave, slinging the bag over her shoulder, he started to sob. "Aislin, please... you are all I have left..."

  
She stopped just beyond the door long enough to reply, "How sad it is then that I was never enough for you to begin with...and that I don't belong to you."

 

* * *

 

 

Lin stood in the windy graveyard. She hadn't been allowed to come to her mothers funeral. Despite everything, she felt her mother wouldn't have been nearly as bad if not for her father. She was saddened to have missed her final days. Years, really.

  
She had her hands inside the pockets of a jacket she had found somewhere. She shifted in her boots, her new leather pants creaking just a little as she did.

  
"Why, mom? Why did you let this happen to me? I was your little girl... you...were supposed to protect me." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

  
The large graveyard sat on the outskirts of Paragon City. In the distance, over the trees, Lin could see the massive statues to its heroes and the giant skyscrapers gleaming in the setting sunlight.

  
Lin slowly fell to her knees by the grave. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I pretend to be tough, Mom...but I feel so lost. So alone. So empty. What did they take from me? Why did you let them..."

  
The wind was kicking up, a storm was coming tonight. Lin would need to find an empty building or storm drain for shelter. True, she had taken some money from her Dad before she left him there sobbing nearly two months ago, but it doesn't get far in a city like this.

  
Debris blew by her, one flier caught her eye. She reached out and grabbed it.

  
"Huh, a band in Kings Row is looking for a new singer..." She pocketed the flier and hurried from the graveyard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features two songs, 'Amnesia' by Kimberly Freeman (Of One-Eyed Doll fame) and 'Going to Hell' by The Pretty Reckless


	3. The Rise of Moonshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part. Lin suffers the greatest tragedy yet of her young life, and rises up to strike back.

Her parents would kill her…or at least ground her for the rest of her existence…if they knew what she was doing. Lacey Reed didn’t care though. The petite, brunette fifteen-year-old had not given up hope in the past two years. She had placed posters, posted online, called every hospital and police department and anyone else she could think of to find some trace of her beloved Lin.

  
Two days ago, she found something. A scanned and archived copy of a patient transfer request dated from just a few weeks after she had disappeared, moving a girl Lin’s age and description from a hospital where they lived to a psychiatric facility just outside Paragon City. It was from the medical transport company that moved her.

  
Lacey knew it was her.

  
So, here she was. Taking a train. Alone. To the scariest city on the planet. She was terrified, but if it’s one thing she learned from Lin it’s how to suck up your fear and do what needs to be done. Yet terrified, she was.

  
Arriving at the facility, she approached the desk and asked about her. The receptionist scrolled through the patient registry on her screen, then asked for Lacey identification.

  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Reed, but I cannot confirm for you if this individual is a patient here currently or not.”

  
Lacey was exasperated. “But, you have to! I know she’s here, please just let me see her! I need to see her.”

  
The receptionist leaned back in her chair and hand slipped under the desk. “Young lady, I am going to ask you to step back from the desk and exit the facility now. Without raising your voice again.”

  
Lacey’s eyes were rimmed in tears. She was so close…too close to give up now. She needed proof.

  
“Please, Ma’am, you don’t understand. She’s my oldest friend. I love her so much; I just need to see her and see she’s okay. Please!”

  
The receptionist regarded the girl for a moment, her eyes darting to the screen for a moment. The barest hit of sadness creasing her face. “I’m sorry, Ms. Reed. It’s a legal thing. We cannot confirm or deny any possible information regarding the status of Ms. Moon. If she were a patient here, I couldn’t even tell you that. I would suggest you speak with whoever would be her guardian.”

  
Lacey stood there shaking. To be so close and to be blocked by legal stuff. She was not a fighter like Lin. She was not as tough or as impulsive as Lin, but in that moment, she felt Lin’s presence fully and she had to act.

  
Gathering up her nerves, Lacey hurled herself bodily across the top of the desk, grabbing the screen to turn it to her as she did. The receptionist acted quickly, almost expecting something like this and hit the security alert button as she slid herself back.

  
Two armed security guards were on her in an instant, but there on the screen she saw it. Patient name Moon, A. listed as catatonic and non-responsive.

  
She was here. Lin was here!

  
Lacey struggled, screaming…she was so close! The guards though had little trouble restraining the small girl. She found herself handcuffed and dragged out of the reception area. Lacey was in tears and shaking. She felt physically ill.

  
Within moments, police sirens sounded and there were cops approaching her. Lacey was at a complete loss of what to do. Eventually, after a numbing series of questions, an officer called her parents and she was forced to head home, empty handed, and accomplishing nothing.

  
She had no way of knowing that was the day Lin finally woke up.

 

* * *

 

 

The abandoned warehouse in Kings Row was not unlike the other dozen or so just like it. Worn down, half way boarded up, full of trash and debris. Lin had to avoid several questionable puddles of...something...as she made her up to the door from the street.

  
Pushing the heavy door open with a loud creek, she found her way to a larger main room within the building. There was a makeshift bar to the right side, and a bunch of wooden pallets covered with tarps made up a center stage. Three young men were on that stage at the moment, arguing among themselves.

  
She stood, with a fair approximation of patience, and observed them for a moment. The base player was tall and thin, with long wavy hair that didn't appear to have been washed this week. Possibly last as well. The drummer was heavy set, with curly hair and a thick beard, and the guitarist had a large orange mohawk and neck tattoos.

  
Great looking bunch.

  
After listening to them bicker for what seemed like ages, or about a minute and a half, Lin whistled loudly.

  
They turned to regard her. She held up the flyer. "This says you losers are looking for a singer.Equal share in the door."

  
The one with the mohawk said, "Yeah, but we ain't lookin for a singer like you. You could be our groupie though, honey."

  
She rolled her eyes. Why do people insist on making her teach them respect?

  
She jumped up on to the makeshift stage, grabbed the guitar sitting by the speaker, flipped it on and said "Try and keep up."

 

 _Well you think..that you know...what I am but you don't...'Cause I say...what you can't...and I do what you won't. I like it loud really proud like a crown upon my head, I 'll always...be this way...'till the day that I'm dead_  
_'Cause I'm a sick individual! And I'm doing this thing called whatever the fuck I want, want, want! I'm unusual...Ain't taking no shit, gonna drink this sip 'till I'm gone, gone, gone! I'm livin' it up, not giving a what...I'm livin' it up, not giving a what ... Sick individual...And I'm doing this thing called whatever the fuck I want!_

 

To their credit, they did try and keep up with her once they caught on, she even saw a smile or two from them out of the corner of her eyes.

  
Once she finished the song, she turned to them. "I'm Lin, and I'll be your new singer."

  
The one with the mohawk stammered, "Um, yeah okay. I'm Tim, lead guitar. That's Devon on drums, and Andy on base."

  
She nodded to each one, "Neck tat, neck beard, and chicken neck. Got it. Whats the name of this band, anyway?"

  
Neck tat chimed in, "The Skullcarvers, baby!"

  
Lin blinked. "That has to be the dumbest name I've ever heard. What are you, twelve?" She sighed, "Fine whatever, a quarter of the take and you can call the band whatever dumbass name you want. Oh, and neck tat?"

  
He nodded.

  
"I'm lead guitar too."

 

* * *

 

 

Lin woke groggily, and became keenly aware of the presence of another body behind her. She was on a ratty mattress on the floor of a room in a part of one of the abandoned warehouses in Kings Row. The band had really gone places in the past few years since she joined.

  
She shifted, her head pounding from the late night.It seemed no matter how little, or much she drank and partied the headaches were becoming a permanent fixture. She looked over her shoulder to see the guy laying behind her. He was cute, though far less so in the daylight than he had been the night before.

  
He opened his eyes to look at her, and said with an attempt at a charming smile, "Good morning, beautiful."

  
Lin rolled her eyes. What was his name? Jackson? Jeremy? John?

  
"Look, Jason, it ain't that kind of party..." she started.

  
"Its Eddie..."

  
Oh, so close.

She got up exasperated, pulling a torn sheet to wrap around her otherwise naked body. "No, your name is 'last nights dick.' Look outside. Its day time, so now...your just a dick. Didn't your momma ever teach you drunken hook up etiquette?"

  
She pulled her leather pants on, and looked around for her tank top.

  
He just shook his head as he found his underwear. "Your kind of a bitch, anyone ever tell you that?"

  
She sighed as he shuffled his way out of what constituted a room and said, "Only everyone that's ever met me."

A while later, she made her way to the bands makeshift auditorium. Same wooden pallets. Same tarps. Same makeshift bar against the wall. She made her way to the latter and slid on to the stool. She poured a glass of whiskey and started downing it.

  
Tim had walked up and sat next to her. "Yer late."

  
She shrugged. "Traffic"

  
"You sleep like a hunnerd feet away. And you don;t drive anyway."

  
She eyed him over the edge of the glass. "Still though, some dick didn't know when to move out of the damned way."

  
He shook his head. "You know, you ain't half as hot as you think you are."

  
She gave him an incredulous look, "Pfft. I'm exactly as hot as I think I am, you just don't like girls."

  
Her eyes went wide. So did his.

  
He leaned in, "How...how did you know that? I've never told anyone."

  
She stammered, "I...I'm not sure..."

  
"Hey, Lin!" came the voice of Andy, calling from near the stage.

  
"Wassup, chicken?" Shed long since dropped the longer form of the nicknames.

  
"Some girl came by earlier. Knew your name. Said she was wanting to find ya." He said as he was replacing some wires around the stage.

  
"Some girl give a name?"

  
"Since when do you keep track of names?" that was Devon from the other side of the bar.

  
She nodded and took another drink from her glass, then refilled it.

  
"Dunno," Andy continued, "Didn't look your type though. Little, cute but suburban. Sundress and everything."

  
Sounded like trouble.

  
"What did you tell her?"

  
"That I didn't know ya, never heard of you." He had a big goofy grin on his face.

  
Lin narrowed her eyes and appraised him. "Really? That's what you went with?"

  
He nodded excitedly. Like a puppy. Lin swallowed. Grabbed one of the fliers on the top of the bar and held it up towards him. "Whats this, Andy?"

  
"Our fliers for our band!"

  
Lin nodded, tapping the image on the poster repeatedly with her finger, "Whats this on it, Andy?"

  
"Pictures of...oh..." he finally got it. She shook her head, and took another drink.

  
She slid off her stool, her mid afternoon breakfast consumed.

  
Tim stopped her, "Is this going to be a problem?"

  
She shrugged, "What trouble have we had in the past few years I couldn't punch or charm my way out of?"

  
"Your 'charm' is usually what leads to the punching." He said as he followed her to the stage.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Having recently graduated high school, Lacey once more found herself in Paragon City. With plans to attend the university here, she was really spending every moment she could searching for Lin. Five years it had been since she had last seen her, and still refused to give up hope.

  
Another lead had found its way to her. A flier for a band named The Skullcarvers, apparently quite well known among a certain crowd. Late night raver and punk partier types being that crowd. They had a decent following, she had heard, mostly because of the lead singer: A beautiful woman with blue hair and an amazing voice.

  
When Lacey found the poster, and saw the picture...her heart leaped from her chest. It WAS Lin. No doubt about it.

  
When she found where they performed, a run down warehouse, she spoke to one of the other band members, who was a terrible liar. Lacey wondered if Lin had been actually avoiding her intentionally, if that idiot had tried to lie because she told her to.

  
She dismissed that as soon as she thought it. It cant be, no way she'd do that. No matter what happened in the past five years.

  
So, here she was, back in the dingy area of Kings Row in the middle of the night, approaching the warehouse where this band should be performing. From a block away she could here the music. Her heart beat faster and faster...it WAS her...she could hear that unmistakable voice:

 

  
_Young blood, run like a river...Young blood, never get chained...Young blood, heaven need a sinner! You can't raise hell with a saint! Young blood, came to start a riot, don't care what your old man say, young blood, heaven hate a sinner, but we gonna raise hell anyway!_  
_Raise hell! Yeah! Raise hell! Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell!_  
_Baby drop them bones...Baby sell that soul...baby fare thee well...Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell!_

 

  
Lacey was trying to fight through the crowd, the press of bodies around her was choking. But in this case, all five foot two of her was pure fury and she would not be denied.  
Emerging from the front of the crowd, her eyes landed on her Lin, her love, her soul.

  
The music stopped. Time stopped. The microphone fell loosely from Lin's grasp as she saw Lacey. All became silence. The hundreds of people around became nothing.  
In that moment, all of existence faded and there was only Lin and Lacey.

  
In that moment, Lin knew her...in a flash she went from never before having seen her before to knowing her, truly knowing her...and everything about her. Knowing just how much had been stolen from them.

  
Lin shrugged the guitar off her shoulder and stumbled off the stage. The two crashed in to each other, tears pouring from them both. They threw themselves in to each others arms, holding tight to make sure they weren't imagining things, kissing deeply.

  
In the awkward silence, Andy chimed in, "Uh Lin, the girl I was tellin ya about? That's her."

 

* * *

 

 

Lin awoke, and was keenly aware of the soft body she was curled up around. As Lacey's blue eyes fluttered open, Lin said with a smile, "Good morning, beautiful."

  
Lacey smiled back and kissed her. "Right back at ya."

  
Her hand reached up and traced the necklace on Lin's neck, the one given her so long ago that Lacey had carried all this time. Now, they both had their halves of the whole back.  
The two giggle and kissed and snuggled the day away. And the next. And the next.

  
Neither had either felt so complete, so fulfilled. Lin was no longer empty. She hardly noticed that her headaches had stopped.

  
Over the months that followed, the two were together every possible second. Lacey was attending classes, and helped Lin get her GED. The two got an actual apartment together, no longer living on dirty mattresses in abandoned buildings.

  
Though they had often talked about the past, to try and figure out what happened, neither could put all of the pieces back together. But it didn't matter, they each had the most important pieces.

  
Months turned in to years, and though Lin was pursuing a real music career, she still continued to perform with her friends and the still terribly named Skullcarvers. Lacey was entering in to her junior year at the university.

  
Lin was sitting at the bar in that same rundown place, talking to Christopher, their new semi permanent bartender, and Tim's boyfriend.

  
"So, it's your time to move on, huh?" Chris said, wiping a glass Lin didn't bother to point out that the rag was also dirty.

Tim walked up, "Yeah, Lin thinks shes too good for us now."

  
She smiled, "Pfft. I've always been too good for you losers. But who else would put up with me insulting them all the time?"

  
Tim smiled. They had put the fliers out again, after all. Looking for a new singer again. It was indeed time for Lin to move on. This coming Saturday would be her last show.

  
She stood up, Devon and Andy had come up behind them as well. "Group hug, and no coping a feel, I'm spoken for these days." The group embraced tightly.

  
Then, the door crashed open.

  
Three people in tattered gray and white shirts and pants and wearing masks that appeared to be made from actual human skulls stood there.  
Lin turned to face them. These, she knew, were the gang called the Skulls.

  
"Ay! You guys the ones called the 'Skullcarvers'?' the one in front said, holding up one of the new fliers.

  
Lin turned to Tim and whispered, "Told you it was a stupid name." then stepping forward she said, "How can we help you fine folks?"

  
He replied, gesturing to the poster, "We are the Skulls, you trynna say something about us with this name?"

  
Lin said, "No, no of course not. If we were, it would be something like 'The Skulls are a bunch of pansy ass bastards who suck their thumbs and wet the bed' but lets be real, that would be way too long for a band name."

  
"You got a mouth on ya, girl." He said in a very low tone.

  
She took on a condescending tone, "Oh, very good, junior...I also have two feet currently clad in some very nice new leather boots, which would be a shame to ruin by getting them lodged up your ass."

  
Just as tensions began to reach a boiling point, there was a cough from the doorway. A large man leaned against the wall there. He had dark hair pulled in to a partial bun, and most shockingly, a badge on his hip.

  
"Don't let me interrupt. Please, someone...take a swing."

  
The Skulls glanced back and forth between the officer, and the girl. Neither showed an ounce of fear. With a promise of "This ain't over!" they ran off.

  
Lin chuckled, looked at the man and said, "Listen, Officer Man Bun, not like we don't appreciate Paragons finest crashing our home and all..."

  
He interrupted, "That's Detective Man Bun actually."

  
She stopped for a moment. He smirked and looked as though he was studying her, like an animal appraising a potential challenger. He handed her a card, then turned to leave, calling back. "I suspect you'll need me at some point."

  
She glanced at the card, it read Detective Darius Wolfe.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday came. Lin played for hours on end, to a packed crowd. The old warehouse was filled to bursting and Lin gave a performance of a lifetime. For hours on end, they stayed on stage. Lacey was in the crowd, usually hanging out with Christopher near the bar. The press of bodies was intense.

  
Lin felt elated. She felt free. She felt happy. Her life was finally about to begin again after so much lost over the years. So much pain.

  
She should have known better.

  
It all happened so fast, and in such a blur. A brief glimpse of gray and white could be seen slipping through the crowd. Doors and windows were slipped closed and barred. No one seemed to notice, so enraptured by the performance were they.

  
Lin's head started to buzz, something felt _wrong_. A bottle was hurled from the crowd directly at her, without thinking she leaned to the side at the last moment and it flew past her. She heard the breaking glass.

  
There was silence. Lin looked out to the crowd to a member of the Skulls, possibly the same one from the other day, standing in the middle of the crowd.

  
"Told you we be back!" He yelled through his ridiculous mask.

  
"Actually, I think you said this ain't over," She shot back.

  
"Lin!" She turned to the yell behind her. It was Tim, hovering over Devon. Devon...was slumped over his drums, blood flowing freely from his head and face. The bottle she had dodged, had hit him.  
Then she heard the gunshots. Looking around she realized there were dozens of them, surrounding the place.

  
She looked back, her dark eyes now wet. "Look, look guys!" She held up her hands, glancing to Lacey willing her to get down behind the bar, "We don't have to do this. You want me to apologize, fine I apologize. I'm sorry, okay? You were right, I was wrong. We suck. We never meant to insult you guys, okay? Can't we call this enough?"

  
The Skull glanced over to the bar, where Lin had looked and smiled. "Nah, girlie. It's time you learned some respect, bitch."

  
He whistled and made a motion with his hand.

  
Whenever life changes drastically, it always happens in an instant.

  
The following moments were a blur to her. Gunshots rang. People screamed in agony. Blood...so much blood everywhere. Lin felt something inside her. Rage and fear battled it out till they became one.  
Seeing the Skull leader head towards the bar, she cried out and jumped in the crowd. Skulls rushed her with bats, knives and even guns yet despite their swinging and firing at her wildly, she managed to be just a step ahead of every moment. Each shot, each swing missed her by mere fractions of inch. She turned, and flipped and rolled this way and that.

  
A Skull swung at her, without thinking she swung back. She barely registered the burst of purplish blue around her fists as she did. They went flying. Then another, and another.

  
The press was too much though, every step slowing her.

  
She heard Lacey;s voice. Lacey;s sweet, loving voice...cry out her name once more "LIIINNN!!!"

  
Then it was cut short by the monster standing over her....

  
Something inside Lin snapped. She cried out in rage. The Skulls nearest her saw the purple lines forming through her eyes. She shook and trembled, as did the entire warehouse. Glass shattered. Walls creaked. Beams fell...and a sudden massive burst of telekinetic energy exploded from her.

  
Just like that, it was over. No one was left standing in the entire room. No one, except Lin Moon.

  
She rushed to Lacey, and collapsed next to her. Tears flowing from them both, Lacey's breathing shallow as she lay in a pool of her own blood.

  
Lin's newfound psychic abilities reached out to her dear, sweet friend. Her love. Their minds joining fully, though she now knew they had always been. She sought to help her Lacey, to comfort her. To make her okay.

  
She succeeded, at least, in drawing some of Lacey's pain away, granting her some small peace in her last moments. Lacey's hand slowly moved towards her. Pinkie extended.

  
Shaking, Lin took it with her own, as they had so many years ago.

  
In a voice barely above a whisper, Lacey said, "Friends?"

  
Choking on her tears and sobbing Lin replied, "Best friends. My love."

  
Lin was still in her mind, as Lacey Reed breathed her last.

 

* * *

 

 

"Prisoner 178492. Please step forward. Turn away from the door, and place your hands above your head." The voice from the speaker commanded.

  
In a previous life, Prisoner 178492 had been known as Lin Moon. Now, she was rotting in solitary confinement awaiting her trial for the incident at the warehouse. Her cheeks as hollow as her eyes, the blue color in her hair having long since faded back to black. It felt like ages ago. It felt like yesterday.

  
She heard the door open. Her hands were grabbed tightly, then pulled behind her and latched in to the heavy power dampening cuffs. The strong, rough guard sneered to her, "I'm disappointed in you, 178492, I heard you were a fighter. Landed four of the toughest inmates in the doc's on your first day here. Wheres that fight?"

  
Lin turned and glared hate at the man.

  
He smirked. "Pathetic." He shoved her hard towards the door, missing...'accidentally'...she hit the concrete wall head first. She turned to glare at him again.

  
"You got a little something right there," He said gesturing to the blood on her lip.

  
He gripped her arm tight and pulled her along to the interview room, shoving her hard in to the metal chair then shackling her to the heavy metal table.

  
After a few minutes, the door on the other side opened. Her expression registered surprise.

  
Detective Man Bun.

  
He had a file. Always with the files with these people.

  
He sat down, sipped at his coffee and just regarded her for a bit. Eventually, he reached over with a napkin and wiped the blood from her lip and chin.

  
"Do you remember me?" He asked.

  
She just glared.

  
"You've had a rough go of things, Ms. Moon. I've been looking in to you."

  
"Why?" she creaked out dryly.

  
"Good, you can talk. Will make this easier. An unregistered, unreported super at the scene of a terrible mass murder in a building that was supposed to be empty. You get why this is a problem, right?"

  
She looked down. "Just let them kill me already."

  
"Is that what you really want, Ms. Moon? For everything you'e fought for, for the memories of those nights with your band, for Lacey Reed to be forgotten forever?"

  
She looked up with anger at Lacey's name.

  
A slow half grin began to spread on his face. Why was Lin suddenly reminded of a certain fairy tale with that grin?

  
"There she is. I think, what you really want, is a fight. A good fight. You've been wasting away here for almost a year now. A hunter caged in a den of prey. Don't you think its time for the hunter be free?"

  
She considered his words. "What do you want from me?"

  
He slid the file across to her. "To give you a chance."

  
The file had two things in it. The location of a group of Skulls that the PPD haven't been able to get through, and a Superhuman registration card with her image and information, but lacking a name. She noted the date on it. Exactly a year ago.

  
"We make you legal. We make the case go away. We get you a new start."

  
"And you want me to take down these Skulls for you, in exchange?"

  
He nodded.

  
"I accept. With exactly...four conditions."

 

* * *

 

 

Lin stood among the broken bodies of the fallen Skulls. Now accepting her abilities, she found she could take them pretty easily. She was rough around the edges, certainly, but they were no match. She ran her hand through her newly recolored blue hair, condition one of her agreement.

  
Walking slowly through the building, she found a Skull trying to get back up. A hard punch dropped him. She wiped her dirty hand on her leather pants. Condition two of her agreement.  
She exited the building through an upper window as the police surrounded the place. She glanced down and saw Detective Wolfe among them. She wasn't about to join them, though. She had something else she needed to do, and Wolfe could not be a part of it.

  
In all the months since, Lin had realized the truth of it all. The lost years. The psychic surgery. Her father had taken her powers away. If she had known about her powers, still had them all these years, she could have protected Lacey.

  
The Skulls pulled the trigger, but Allen Moon was the one that made it possible for the gun to pointed in the first place.

  
Lacey's death was on him. He would pay for it.

  
Time had not been kind to him. Having fallen to drink, he had lost his house and now lived in a small run down hovel.

  
Lin had no pity on him.

  
Allen was walking from his small kitchen to his filthy living room, beer in hand, when his front door literally exploded inwardly in splinters. His mouth fell agape as he saw her. His daughter.  
In a snarling voice, dripping with venom, she said simply, "Hi Daddy...I'm home!"

  
Moving faster than humanly possibly, she was on him. He barely registered that she was singing the entire time.

 

_I don't need you to save me...I don't need you to cure me...I don’t need you and your antidote, for I am my disease!_

 

She restrained using her powers, instead delighting in the feel of her knuckles pounding in to his face. Blow after staggering blow.

 

_I don't need you to free me...I don't need you to help me...I don't need you to lead me through the light...I will always fall and rise again, Your venomous heroine, 'Cause I am a survivor...Yeah, I am a fighter!_

 

His eye was swollen shut, his lip cracked and bleeding. Lin kicked him hard in the stomach and he feel back against the far wall of the room. She pulled back and punched him hard in the face again, blood flowing freely now.

 

 _I will fall and rise above...And in your hate I find love...'Cause I'm a survivor!Yeah, I am a fighter!I will not hide my face, I will not fall from grace! I'll walk into the fire, baby!_  
_All my life, I was afraid to die...And now I come alive inside these flames!_

 

"Lin...please..." he sputtered out.

She stood up and stared down at him. "I remember now. Do you? Do you remember what I told you last time I saw you?"

  
He looked up at her through cracked and bleeding eyelids. She grinned wickedly

.  
"That's right, dear father of mine. I told you that you better hope you die before I figure out what you took from me. Looks like you are out of luck again."

  
He pushed back against the wall, trying to steady himself. "Lin, everything I did I did for you..."

  
"You did NOTHING for me!" She yelled in fury, "You did things TO me! You sick son of a bitch, don't you understand what you did??" She laid in to him again, another blow across the face.  
She knelt down in front of him and leaned closely. "What sort of man lets that happen to his little girl? They _violated_ me! Tore in to my mind, and you...you stood there and let it happen! You took EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

  
Another blow. And another. His shirt, even the wall behind him was spattered with his blood.

  
"Lin...tried to..."

  
"You took Lacey from me," She said coldly, "The one person, in my entire messed up worthless existence, that loved and accepted me for who I am. The one person who truly saw me, and was okay with what she saw. She didn't want to change me. She wanted me, as I am, to be the best me I could be....and I was, you know? I was my best me, because of her."

  
She looked off to the distance for a moment, a flicker of tears forming. She then turned back to the broken old man that had tried to break her every chance he had gotten her entire life.

  
"But you couldn't have that, could you? You had to take her from me. Had to have that bastard mental barbarian rip my mind apart and take her. It didn't work, you know? She found me. My powers..." Lin punched the wall just above him, adding her telekinetic force to it. The wall exploded in a shower of plaster and wood.

  
"...they came back. Too late...too late. If I had known about them the entire time, she would be alive now....", her anger flaring again, "...but shes not. Twice now, you are responsible for taking her from me! This time, there is no coming back. She's DEAD, father, do you understand??! She's DEAD because of you!!"

  
He started to speak again, she backhanded him, this time with her tk active around her fist. His jaw shattered and teeth and blood flew. His mouth hung open, the broken bones now unable to close it.

  
"I was in her mind, you know. The entire time. I felt what it was like. Felt death take her. Can you imagine what that's like, father? Can you imagine what it felt like all those years ago, to have everything you ever loved ripped from you? To have your soul crushed, your mind broken?"

  
She held up a first, glowing bluish purple energy pulsed around it, vaguely in the shape of a blade.

  
"Oh, looky...another new trick. You know...I don't think I'm quite as careful as the bastard you hired to do this to me. Only instead of taking from you, I'm going to give to you. All the pain! All the suffering! All the cold creeping finality that she felt. All the abandonment! All the rejection! All the hate, and emptiness you left me with all those years! ALL OF IT! Right back to you, everything you are guilty of...poured right back in to your sad pathetic little brain."

  
With that, she plunged her psychic blade in to her fathers skull. He arched back, thrashing as she poured all of that pain and anguish in to him, her blade pulsing as she held it tight to him. He kicked and thrashed as he tried to break free. Through his shattered jaw, he attempted to scream and the horrifying gurgle that came was music to Lin's ears.

  
He fell still. She stood up, her work finished. The blade dissipated. She turned and walked away singing again.

 

_You don't want me to love you...You don't want me to need you...You don't want to look at me for you will turn to stone, You don't want me to hurt you...You don't want me to bite you...You don't want me or my aching soul..._

 

She heard the sirens in the distance. Before her, however, leaning against his parked car, was Detective Darius Wolfe.

  
She stepped up to him, her exhaustion evident, but her tears no longer flowed.

  
"How long have you been here?" She asked.

  
"Since about the second verse, I'd say." then nodding to the house he said, "Is he...?"

  
She looked back over her shoulder. "He's still breathing. He will just wish he wasn't."

  
The other PPD officers pulled up and rushed forward, some with weapons drawn. Wolfe nodded slightly to her then took her wrists, and cuffed them in front of her.

  
"It's alright, guys, I have this one." He opened the car door, and pushed her in.

  
As he was walking around the car, she realized the cuffs were the normal variety, not power dampening. She smirked, and with a bit of applied telekinetics, she popped them off.

  
He slid in to the drivers seat and started off. The rode in silence for several moments. "What will you do now?"

  
She looked out the window, absently fingering a new mp3 player. Condition three of her agreement. She shrugged.

  
He glanced over at her, and took her registration card from his pocket and flipped it to her. She looked at it, running her fingers along it.

  
"Have you ever heard of Paragon City's School For Gifted Youngsters?" He asked.

  
She snorted. "Me? At a school? And I'm hardly a youngster, Man Bun."

  
" _Detective_ Man Bun." He corrected. "And this is hardly a regular school. You will have to activate that thing though. You'll need a name."

  
Lin absently reached up to her neck, and caressed the the stylized LL and heart design on it. Condition four of her agreement. She recalled a conversation, long ago, when Lacey had given her this. She smiled at the memory and entered the new name on the registry: Moonshade.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three songs in this chapter. 'Sick Individual' by Halestorm, 'Raise Hell' by Dorothy and 'The Fighter' by In This Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs referenced here are of course the classic 'Black Velvet' by Alannah Myles (Though in my head, I hear the Kobra and the Lotus excellent cover version). The other is 'Forever' by Fireflight.


End file.
